


To Catch a Thief

by GuiltyRed



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bondage if you squint, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyRed/pseuds/GuiltyRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cid teaches Yuffie a lesson in discipline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Catch a Thief

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** To Catch a Thief  
> **Author/Artist:** GuiltyRed  
> **Rating:** PG13  
> **Warnings:** Bondage?  
> **Word count:** 434  
> **Summary:** Cid teaches Yuffie a lesson in discipline.  
> **Prompt:** Cid/Yuffie: Bindings - "For the last time, No means no!"**  
> A/N:** I had to. You don't understand. I _HAD_ to.

"That _does_ it!" Well-formed canine teeth bit down on the helpless cigarette, severing it neatly as their owner – teeth's and cigarette's – loudly and completely lost his cool. "You have pushed me and pushed me, and a man's got his limits, damn it! I've certainly got mine, and I'll tell you something, missy, you have found my breaking point!"

Cid grabbed the Wutaian beauty by her porcelain shoulders, imposing his will on her by sheer force. He pressed her to the wall, his greater size and nicotine breath stealing her will to fight even as his hip ground into her softer flesh with dark determination.

Yuffie gasped as her assailant held her hands high over her head in a posture of helplessness: struggle as she might, she was no match for him and they both knew it. If only she'd backed down before he reached this point of madness – but then, this moment had truly been inevitable, from their first meeting to those wild heartbeats when death had stared them both in the face beneath Sephiroth's dark wing.

"You are really too much for most men to handle," Cid grunted. A loud tearing sound ripped through the cabin, seeming to echo Yuffie's defeat throughout the airship. "Good thing for me I'm not most men."

"Cid, please! Think about what you're doing!" Yuffie breathed, unable to find any sort of volume for her plea. Tight bonds crushed her delicate bosom, forcing her to concentrate on just breathing.

"Shaddap! Or am I gonna have to gag you, too?"

Yuffie whimpered as the man had his way. She gazed mournfully at a small pile of materia, disastrously out of reach.

Cid moved roughly, and Yuffie found herself without any solid footing.

"Cid, no!"

"Shaddap!"

Cid paused to regard his handiwork. Utter submission and humiliation: maybe that would teach the little thief to think twice before touching anything belonging to Cid Highwind without an invitation. He twirled the silvery spool like a gunslinger before setting it on top of the discarded crate and made a mental note to buy more – the girl had damn near run him out. Humming to himself, Cid lit a fresh cigarette and inhaled the smoke with a smile; tobacco always did make the perfect finish to such things. As he exhaled, he calmly repeated the lesson, in case she'd forgotten in the face of his intensity. "Yuffie, sweetheart, 'no' means '_no'_. I hope this is the last time I have to remind you of that."

Fastened securely to the bulkhead by numerous strategically-placed strips of duct tape, Yuffie had no choice but to agree.


End file.
